EverAfter
by NovemberDreamin
Summary: I'm not really sure where this is going right now so i really can't say. Read, review, suggest or diss. Take your pick. And I know this summary sucks but the story isn't all that bad and not cliched i hope READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So at first this was supposed to be funny and totally make fun of all the "emo" stories out there, but then I sort of changed it up a bit and decided to make it my own. Here goes nothing!

Halli pushed the blade a little deeper into the tender skin of her stomach, feeling the harsh sting and watching the beautiful red blood burst out of her pale skin. She drew her finger along the line and sucked on the blood left on her finger.

She moved the knife to her throat and contemplated ending her life here, now, before anyone else had the chance to forget her. But no, she wanted to go out in style, something that would always be remembered. Unforgettable.

She grabbed a tissue from the box beside the sink and cleaned up the remaining blood. She had only done one cut tonight, but the scars from her past sessions remained on her stomach and upper arms. They layered over one another, crisscrossing in mysterious patterns that she traced every night before falling asleep.

Her favorites were the words. Scared. Alone. Cold. Blood. They were the ones written on her arms, so when she wore her long sleeves you couldn't see them. Thank god for cold Britain weather, or everyone would start to get suspicious. Or maybe not, no one else seemed to care enough about her to pay attention.

She quickly put the knife under the water, and watched the pink tinted water whoosh down the drain. She looked into the dorm room beside her. No one noticed. She slipped into bed without a word, and started tracing her scars. She couldn't remember when she started cutting only that it helped with the pain. Or made it worse.

"You don't need to do this!" Hermione cried, the only one who had noticed the cuts. "It doesn't make the pain go away, it just reminds you of it! You have to stop before you seriously hurt yourself."

But why does it matter if she hurt herself when there was no one here to care? She couldn't handle it anymore. She broke. Hermione didn't notice anymore, probably forgot after that incident, and Halli couldn't handle it anymore.

She left her room and slipped into the bathroom. Shivering in the chill night air, she slipped into a bikini she had forgotten she had anymore, and a pair of short black shorts to match. She wanted them to know why she had done this.

Before she left, she wrote down one leg with a knife. Nobody Cares. And carved on down the other leg. No One Will Miss Me. And she left the room, blood still dripping down her legs, out the empty common room, and through the cold stone halls to the entrance to the Astronomy Tower.

Did she really want to go through with this? She asked herself. Yes. She answered, assured by the fresh pain in her legs. She took off her socks and shoes and left them by the door to the staircase. She wouldn't need them where she was going.

Climbing up the stairs, she reached a sense of peace within herself. Maybe it was the sense of everyone finally noticing her, even when she was dead. Finally. Or that she just wouldn't have to care anymore. She reached the top and stepped out onto the moon soaked (ha) tower-top.

She had to admit that looking out to see the world right before leaving it made it seem pretty beautiful. She stepped between to stone pillars blocking off the top from the long drop to the bottom. This really was the best way to go, all she had to do was step off and feel the air rush past her, and she was done.

She twirled around on her tiptoes with her eyes closed. The cool night air was soothing on her fresh cuts, and she enjoyed the sensation as she prepared for the leap into the darkness. She turned back around to face the landscape, and let herself admire it one more moment.

Enjoy it while you still can, she thought. And she jumped.

A/N: well I was going to make it all clichéd and have Draco come up and save her or something, but I just didn't feel like it so I went another way. :D Please no SUPER harsh comments, but I'm chill with criticism. Let it begin!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finally got around to writing the second chapter lol. This is in Draco's POV because I couldn't use Halli's, obviously XD

Draco POV:

Harsh sounds invaded my peaceful sleep. Professor Snape was storming around the room, slapping boys still asleep upside the head until they awoke.

"A girl has gone missing. Get your lazy asses out of bed and go search for her!" He screeched.

"And why should we?" I asked with annoyance. What right did he think he had in waking me up? Some stupid girl's whereabouts had nothing to do with me, and I could seriously care less.

"If this girl is dead or worse, your freedom will be even more limited, so I suggest you work your spoiled little ass off in hope of finding her safe and sound. Clear, pretty boy?" he snarled in my face, flecks of spit landing on my sharp cheekbones. I wiped them away with a flick of my hand. The man did make an excellent point.

"Crystal." I replied smoothly, pulling on a coat and a pair of trousers over my boxers. I slipped into shoes and the rest of the boys followed suit. They knew that if I was going, then they had to go too.

"Wonder what happened to her," Blaise wondered allowed, falling into step behind me as I hurried up the stairs out of the dungeon dormitory, "If she's dead we're majorly screwed, the teachers will lecture us endlessly and punishments for getting caught out of bed will be even worse. No more midnight make-outs with Ginny for me." He said with a tinge of remorse.

"Well I still don't see what you see in that little tramp, but that means girls can't sneak in to see ME, either." I replied as we led the boys to the Great Hall.

"You always were lazy, making girls come to you." Blaise laughed, as he pushed open the door.

"Why risk getting caught when they want it just as much as I do?" I chuckled as we walked into the Hall crowded with children in pajamas. The chuckle died in my throat when I saw the looks on everyone's faces. Maybe this was more serious than I thought. We waited in silence until everyone else had entered the Hall. The doors closed loudly behind us, making us all jump. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone shifted their attention to him.

"A girl from the Gryffindor dorm, age 15, has gone missing. One of her dorm mates noticed when she got up in the middle of night that her bed was empty. The girl's name is Halli or Hailey Sinclair if you only know her from class. For those of you who don't know her by appearance, one of her dorm mates is coming up to describe her." He beckoned to a girl on his left and she came to the podium and tapped her throat with her wand so that her voice was magnified.

"Halli is about five feet four inches; she has long, dark brown, curly hair, and is of olive skin-tone. She is average in weight and will probably be wearing long sleeves and tight jeans if found." She paused, as her voice had started shaking. Professor Dumbledore moved toward her, and looked like he was going to start speaking but she interrupted,

"Before we start searching, you have to know how important it is that we find her quickly," She paused and I knew that everyone was wondering why she sounded so urgent, "She….she… sort of cuts her self, and I'm worried that she might have taken it too far and that she might be seriously hurt somewhere. Please try to find her." There was a pleading tone to her voice that I had never heard before.

Hermione Granger didn't beg, she ordered. Which meant that she must be seriously worried about this girl. I sighed inwardly, knowing that my suppressed compassionate side was coming out. Here goes nothing.

*********************

1 hour later in the freezing cold, searching for a girl I didn't even know, my compassionate side was slipping back into hiding. Half and hour ago I thought I couldn't get any colder, but somehow I did. My feet were numb and I probably had frostbite. At least I wasn't as bad as the girls who tried to take advantage of seeing boys in nightclothes by wearing the sluttiest nightclothes they owned and were now freezing their asses off.

All the sudden we heard an earsplitting scream from the base of the astronomy tower. A girl was hyper ventilating and screaming, scrambling up from where she had tripped in the snow.

"Omigod I just tripped over a body!!" she screamed and the entire faculty rushed over. We were the search group closest and watched as they uncovered the body. Hermione rushed over and let out a sob. Once the snow was removed we could make out the pale face of a girl. She was in a black bikini top and shorts, and you could clearly see what seemed like thousands of cuts covering her body.

Down one pale, blue-tinged leg she had etched into her skin "Nobody Cares" and down the other, "No One Will Miss Me". Girls were crying, and even some guys were. I wouldn't let myself cry, but I felt like I was going to be ill, and I sprinted away before anyone could see me show weakness.


End file.
